eternal_rubiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhen Hoshi
One of the elite pilots of the Marchosias, she is the team's dedicated long-range specialist. Her silent and professional Mercenary's facade hides a Byronic thinker. She is notable for being the daughter figure of Captain Feroda Heinessen. Character Appearance Zhen is as expected of her lineage, Asian-looking, of the pale-colored type to be precise. Some particularly notable traits to people when they first see her is her tall figure, which might strike the more stereotyped ones as a surprise. Her long flowing black hair is often another sight of wonder, since she keeps it so well groomed (her hair has also a natural predisposition to be silky). Her figure is quite sleek, to the point that a constant teasing remark her wingmate Altoris Sao has for her is that Zhen isn't so ‘rich’ in her bosom. Lastly, but not least, Zhen’s eyes are naturally hazel, but they’re of such a light tint that whenever exposed to bright sunlight, they often seem closer to being of a golden hue. As for Zhen's wardrobe, she often dresses in minimalistic black or white outfits, sometimes mixing both colors. She's shown some appreciation for colorful fashion but that has been on extremely rare occasions. Personality Those that first meet Zhen would often think that she’s anything but a Mercenary. She is quite polite, soft-spoken and very considerate - she also has quite the frail frame and doesn’t possess the usual ‘battle-hardened’ stare that those which walked on the front have. That is no illusion, that is just her natural demeanour, the one of a kind child raised up by kind parents. But that is part of her duality. Her natural demeanour is also the one of a silent killer that will walk out of a body-ridden room with an empty expression. One that will not decry the loss of innocents, nor the death of children on the battlefield… but that doesn’t mean that she is one that won’t prevent such a thing from happening in the first place, that doesn’t mean that she can't comfort people who grieve. She is just a good-willng person that has accepted that 'people are cruel', and thus, she has no qualms with whatever they do, nor about what she does. Backstory No Info Yet Abilities Combat Style A very strategic and pragmatic pilot, Zhen is the kind of pilot that always makes a plan before acting. While not something unique to her, the origins of this disposition are rather unusual for most pilots on the battlefield -- most people see battle just as it is: a fight to the death between two parties that wish for victory... in contrast, Zhen approaches battle from the point of view of a huntress: there is a hunted, and a hunter; a predator, and a prey. As a result of this "huntress" train of thought, Zhen usually prefers to engage opponents from long range and strike unnoticed, favouring to swiftly take out her foes. To bask in the glory of battle is a sentiment she finds rather repudiating, and even, "honor" is not a concept that she can wrap her head around, at least, not while being on the battlefield. Zhen is however no slouch in close-combat, both as a soldier and as a pilot. As adept as handling melee weapons as she is firearms, White Shadow can easily defend herself should someone challenge her to a melee. Perks ; Battle Huntress : Zhen’s 6 culminated years of experience on the battlefield and her rather exotic ‘hobbies’ as a child gives her enhanced usage of the environment and any given tactical information - she can very easily make sure that she remains hidden to deliver the first surprise strike, and is extremely adaptable to shifting conditions, and also, quite hard to surprise. This results in improved/additional effects from superior TAC scores and reduced/heightened effects on negative/positive battlefield modifiers (Unstable Footing, etc). ; No Info : No Info Category:Character Category:Independent Category:Pilot Category:Marchosias